


All alone with the memories

by orphan_account



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>surely things like this only happen in stories? Nick freeverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	All alone with the memories

It feels like a dream, sometimes  
(and maybe that's because  
you wish it was)  
but surely things like this only happen in stories?  
(wrongwrongwrong)

And you can't forget  
no matter how far away you move  
you hear his voice in your head  
(…old sport?)  
and her little childish laugh  
and the rumbling purr of that big yellow car—  
(nononono don't remember that)

It's done and they are gone  
and all that is left is memories  
(sometimes you wish you didn't even have them)


End file.
